customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
NitroArc
"I have fought gods and demons. You are no different... I am not a hero, I am just a young man that does what he wants. The NitroArc bows down to NO ONE! I will NOT kill!" ---NitroArc "My name is Zhang Xin-Ming. My name, Xin-Ming, means New Light. I wanna change the world, be remembered. Not wiped away by the flow of time. I wanna do what my name says, and be the light in the night. I am the star, I am the NitroArc" ---NitroArc History NitroArc, or Xin-Ming Zhang (张新明), name meaning "New Light", was born in Beijing, China. His father is a scientist and mother is a technician. Zhang is the only child, he dreamed to change the world into a better place and be remembered. The Incredible Inventor was Zhang's childhood friend and is his friend even now. Origin Zhang first obtained the Reality Stone in a recycling pit when he was 15. After that he got chased by an organisation known as Revenge. Zhang soon learnt to control the powers of the Reality Stone and fought back. His friend Luo-Yu Meng (Incredible Inventor) soon finds out and designed him a exoskeleton suit to aid him and another suit for himself. The two took down the leader of Revenge and launched him into prison, the leader soon dies. The Mighty Four After disappearing from superhero biz for four years, Zhang obtained a maths bachelor degree and found himself a job as a data analyser at Meng's company. Then a superhero suddenly emerged, calling himself the Dynasty, fighting against an British hero nicknamed Cyclone Cy. From what Zhang heard, they had some disagreements. When the fight finally got out of control, Zhang and Meng sorted out the misunderstanding between Dynasty and Cyclone. The four quickly became friends,forming the Mighty Four. The Age of Night The Time Merchant caused chaos in space-time, mixing time periods together. The Four captures the Merchant but he escapes, disappearing for a good while. In the mean time the Four encounters the third Rex Guardian from the future, Kristin, who helps the Four travel to different time periods to fix time. Zhang got into an argument with Kristin and fought, resulting him loosing and walking away in rage. Zhang uses his Reality Stone to time travel and fix time himself. The Age of Light When time was fixed, Kristin and the Four (Minus One) Met the Diamond Thriller's League of Guardians and joined. As a result of time travel, the Reality Stone was drained of its energy and needs recharging. Zhang went to Ian (Sunmaker) from the League to use his light and heat powers to recharge the Stone. It worked Perfectly. When Ian invited Zhang to join the League, not knowing about the Four (-1) and Kristin, Zhang accepted. When he joins the League, he quickly got into another argument with Kristin but reconciled. Gods The League fought invasion by the gods of the Beyond, the creators and executionists of the multiverse. NitroArc played an important role in banishing the gods. Personality Cheerful, but sometimes explosive. Likes to keep things to himself, but easy to get along with. Always accidentally offend someone. When making decisions he balances logic with instinct (Though sometimes he completely ignores instinct). Loves green and have very short hair. Powers His "powers" are mainly from the reality -fiels of the Reality Stone. He shapes the field in the shape of Ba-Gua in Chinese tradition. He uses the eight combinations of Yin and Yang to attack: Summons wind with "Wind", Sonic boom and 300V electricity with "Thunder", fire with "Fire", shapes water into weapons with "Water", Lift rocks from the ground forming a barrier with "Mountian", Creates flowing darkness with "River", Crack the ground with "Earth" and summon gas clouds with "Sky". But the coolest thing is that He can use the shaped field as a barrier that stops any blasts and attacks. Strengths Can block any attack, intellect, control of plasmo-reality-field, some extent of fighting skills. Weaknesses The field only blocks one way, if the attack is from behind Zhang's screwed. Though trained in Kung Fu, He's not an expert. Somewhat cowardly. Battle Stats Agility:9'' Speed:''6 Strength:7'' Endurance:''4 Willpower:6'' Intellect:''8 Humour:6'' '''Overall Level: 6.6'Category:NitroArk Category:Characters Category:Ferosify Category:Level 6 characters Category:Level 7 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes